


This Play Has No Title (And This Story Has No Words)

by WitchyElla (Leviarty)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-21
Updated: 2010-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviarty/pseuds/WitchyElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They each have a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Play Has No Title (And This Story Has No Words)

She walks quickly and cautiously through the center of muggle London, glancing around every now and then, to make sure no one notices her.

She knows full well that no one here will recognize her.  It’s muggle London.  She doesn’t know anyone who spends their time in muggle London.

But she still worries that someone will notice her, know who she is.

She reaches her destination, a large clothing store sitting right on one of the more crowded streets of London.

She looks around nervously, biting her lip.  He should have been there already.

She purses her lips and adjusts the large, dark tinted glasses covering her face and looks around once more.  Nothing.

With a sigh, she turns the corner and leans against the side wall of the building, hiding herself from prying eyes.  She sighs again and pulls a book from her oversized bag to pass the time.  It was a good book, after all.

“Hello beautiful,” someone says a few moments later, drawing her from the book.

She looks up and can’t help but smile.  “There you are.  What took you?”

“It’s a surprise,” he said, grinning.  “Come on,” he said, taking her hand and dragging her down the street.

“Where are you taking me?” she asked, jogging to keep up with him.  “Would you slow down?”

He slows down and looks at her with a mischievous smile.

“What did you do?” she asked knowingly.

“Nothing!” he exclaimed.  “Not yet anyway.”

“Sirius…” she warned.

“Hear me out.  Okay, so you know how you’ve been trying to open your own bookstore for a while now?”

“Yeah,” she said.  “But I want to get one in muggle London, and there’s no where to do it at…” she added, reiterating what he already knew.

“Yeah there is,” he said grinning as they continued walking down the street.

“What are you talking about?”

“You know that bookshop on Fourth?” he asked.

“The Book Place?” she asked.  “What about it?”

“Well, the owner’s mum is really sick apparently and he and his daughter are going to move back to Ireland to take care of her.”

“Aww, sad,” she said with a frown.

“But it’s good news for us,” he said.  “I talked to the guy, he says he’s selling the place as soon as he can find the right buyer.  I told him not to make sell it until I talked to you.”

“What are you saying?” she asked, not entirely sure.

“You can have your own book shop,” he said, grinning ear to ear.  “We can run it together.  You can sell books and talk to customers and all that, and we can add in a little coffee shop and I can make food and stuff.”

Lily grabs his hand and stops him.

“Sirius,” she said, a solemn look crossing her face.  “I can’t,” she says, shaking her head.

“But… why not?”

She takes a deep breath.

“We can’t keep doing this,” she says, unable to look him in the eyes.

“What- what are you saying?”

A tear begins to form in her left eye.

“Lily?” he says, lifting her chin up.  “What’s going on?”

She takes another deep breath.  “He… he asked me to marry him yesterday.”

Sirius just looks at her for a moment.  “And you said yes.”  It’s not a question, because he knows the answer.

“I had to,” she says quietly.

“No you didn’t.  You could have said no.”

“No, I couldn’t.”

“Why?  What makes you incapable of saying no to him?”

She is quiet for what seems like eternity and tears a falling freely down her face.  He doesn’t know what to do, what to say.  He doesn’t want to be angry with her, but part of him can’t help it, because he knows what she’s about to say, and when she says it, it is just barely audible, and it didn’t matter, because he already knew.

“I’m pregnant.”


End file.
